


house rules

by the_Orange_one



Series: f1 drabbles [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Orange_one/pseuds/the_Orange_one
Summary: Lando hasn't seen him in over a year.
Relationships: Max Fewtrell/Lando Norris
Series: f1 drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205543
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: F1 Soup Kitchen Crouton Drabbles





	house rules

**Author's Note:**

> i still don't know what max fewtrell looks like

Lando nearly trips over the pile of shoes in the doorway, because Max is right there at the end of the hallway, in his flannel pajamas, and Lando hasn’t seen him in over a year.

He wraps his arms tightly around Max and buries his face into his hoodie.

“Shoes off, house rules,” Max says softly, hugging him back just as tight.

Lando hums. “Can’t a guy hug his best friend hello? I missed you.” He nearly tacks on a “babe” at the end like they’ve been doing over FaceTime, but swallows it back.

Max sighs. “I missed you, too.”


End file.
